1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loom and, more particularly, to a power loom for weaving yarns into a cloth, textile or fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power loom comprises a frame, a plurality of warps mounted on the frame, a weft spool located beside the frame, a plurality of wefts wound around the weft spool and drawn into the frame to combine with the warps, a heddle mechanism mounted on the frame to separate and guide the warps, and a shuttle mounted on the frame to clamp the wefts and to draw the wefts to pass through the warps so that the wefts and the warps are weaved together. In operation, the warps are separated by the heddle mechanism so that the warps are separated and arranged in a staggered manner. Then, the wefts on the well spool are drawn into the frame and are clamped by the shuttle. Then, the wefts are drawn by the shuttle to pass through the warps so that the wefts and the warps are weaved together to form a cloth product. In such a manner, when the wefts are pulled outward from the well spool during a period of time, the diameter of the wefts wound around the weft spool is reduced gradually so that the wefts are loosened from the well spool, and the output speed of the wefts is gradually smaller than the weaving speed of the power loom. Thus, the wefts are stretched gradually by the pulling force of the power loom. However, when the wefts are tensioned, the wefts are easily torn or broken due to a larger pulling force, thereby stopping operation of the power loom, and thereby decreasing the productivity of the cloth product. In addition, the wefts are directly drawn by the shuttle and are not trimmed so that the wefts are not disposed at a smooth state when entering the frame and are not combined with the warps smoothly, thereby decreasing the quality of the cloth product.